Long noncoding RNAs (lncRNAs) are defined as RNA molecules greater than 200 nucleotides in length that have low protein-coding potential. Traditionally viewed as transcriptional noise, they are now emerging as important regulators of cellular functions such as protein synthesis, RNA maturation/transport, chromatin remodeling, and transcriptional activation and/or repression programs. They have been shown to influence biological processes such as stem cell pluripotency, cell cycle, and DNA damage response. Indicative of their important regulatory functions, aberrant expression and function of some lncRNAs have been observed in several types of cancers.
New diagnostic and prognostic biomarkers are needed for early recognition and effective management of cancer. Given the important regulatory role of lncRNAs, it would be desirable to identify aberrantly expressed lncRNAs that may be used as cancer biomarkers and targets for molecular therapeutics.